1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilting apparatus for a marine propulsion unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tilting apparatus for a marine propulsion unit is configured such that a marine propulsion unit engine can be tilted up by supplying hydraulic oil fed by a pump to a cylinder device via a changing-over valve to advance the cylinder device.
In the conventional art, the tilting-up speed of a marine propulsion unit is determined by the discharge level of a pump for supplying hydraulic oil to a cylinder device, namely the capacity of the pump, thereby limiting the speed of the tilting-up.